dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Carter
Carter is the husband of Amy and the father of Jakey. He is best friends with Davey. Cousin to Lola etc. He is a born warrior and fighter and bred to fight, he was a student of Mercanary Tao when Tien was there. He loves fighting and he is always itching for a powerful oppenent to fight. He can push past many barriers just like he was trained to do. He is also a skilled thief just like the father before him. And he makes it a point in life to fight, he lives on the thrill of a fight. He looks out for his wife Amy and daughter. He also looks out for his best friend Davey and his little cousin Lola. Who he calls her Lowie. He later finds that he has a daughter with Jezera, her name is Acelyn she finds him shortly after he finds out that Jezera commited suicide. She comes along with Knoxi whom she is now looking after telling Carter of her being his daughter. After a while she lives with him but she almost always calls him Carter or old man not dad but he learns to love her and Knoxi as well. He helps the Z-Fighters after his cousin Lola is saved by them. Joining the Z-Fighters also gives him better chance to face off against powerful oppenents, something he craves. He is Lola's older cousin and is older than her by 8 and 1/2 years. He is protective of her and he pretty much raises her. He would do anything for her. He falls in love and marries Amy. Who shows him how to let his guard down and that love is not showing weakness. They have a daughter, her name is Jakey. He is protective of her and Jakey and fears they will end up hurt in a fight, etc. Carter also has a very deep history of abuse before he joined the Crane School. As a result he ran away. But despite his past he is still an incredible fighter. It does not slow him down and he more than proved it to Shen and Tao. But also before leaving his home he stole a large some of money from his father (a mob boss), then he took Lola and left. He does fear that the past will catch up with him, will it threaten his family someday? Flashback: About a year and a half after he and Amy got married he was out training and he was attacked by Android 17 model 2 and Android 18 model 2. They toyed and tossed him around. He knew he couldn't win but he fought back anyway. Finally, as an act of pure cruelty they fired of a series of 10 Death Rays. Each hit his right arm and soon there really no arm left. Davey found him laying there with his arm shot up and brought him to Pariah's Hospital with the help of the Z-Fighters. They had no choice but to amputate what was left of his arm. After that, he healed with the help of a Senzu Bean from Goya and life sort of returned to normal. Amy was supportive through the process. They later find out she is pregnant with Jakey. Personality: Smart, Observant, Stubborn, Strong Willed, Devious, Cocky, Brash, Tempermental. Overall kind and a nice guy. Never afraid to speak his mind. Trivia: Is the son of a mob boss Mother was never around Raised his little cousin Lola Has no siblings Category:Male Characters Category:Maja Z-Fighters/Gen1 Category:Good Characters Category:Random Pages